


Тупик

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: - Ты его любишь?Вопрос ставит в тупик, и Маркус хмурится, пытаясь понять причём тут это. Да, Коннор приходит сюда в полдень, да, он ждёт его появления начиная с самого пробуждения, и да, он чувствует себя таким же неуверенным, как в самый первый месяц с Карлом, но к чему такие вопросы?
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 15





	Тупик

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

\- Я так устала, Маркус, - вздыхает Норт, печально глядя на него своими тёпло-карими глазами. Привычно было бы, если бы она ругалась, кричала, била посуду - всё это они уже прошли, а некоторое и вовсе по два раза, но на сей раз почему-то она спокойная и грустная.

И Маркус совсем не знает почему. На часах без четверти полдень, а в полдень приходит Коннор. Интересно, наденет ли он одолженную ему в прошлый раз куртку, или принесёт в руках? Внутри трубки немного подрагивают от желания увидеть свою вещь именно на нём. СНортт такого не было ни единого раза за полгода с тех пор, как они решили съехаться.

Девушка перехватывает его взгляд и чуть качает головой.

\- Ты его любишь?

Вопрос ставит в тупик, и Маркус хмурится, пытаясь понять причём тут это. Да, Коннор приходит сюда в полдень, да, он ждёт его появления начиная с самого пробуждения, и да, он чувствует себя таким же неуверенным, как в самый первый месяц с Карлом, но к чему такие вопросы?

\- Ты ждёшь его каждый день, - мягко замечает она, садясь рядом. - Ты вызвался проводить его в прошлый раз, когда Хэнк не смог приехать в ливень. И ты каждый день стоишь по полчаса перед шкафом с одеждой перед его приходом. В конце концов, признайся хотя бы себе, наконец, что ты ждёшь его каждый день, а когда он не может прийти то ты хмуришься и злишься, сам не понимая почему.

Норт умная, думает со вздохом Маркус. Наблюдательная, верная, напористая не в меру, но умная, и этого у неё не отнимешь. Правда, он никогда не думал о том, что именно это за чувство. Желание обнять, провести кончиками пальцев по скуле, погладить большим пальцем родинки на щеке и прикоснуться к губам, наконец, ощутив их мягкость, приласкав каждый сенсор.

\- Наверное, - медленно начинает он, - ты права. 

\- Я точно права, Маркус, - хмыкает девушка, поднимаясь и натягивая куртку, - потому что в отличие от тебя, я точно знаю, как выглядит именно любовь. 

О той части своей жизни, от которой сбежала когда-то Норт она упоминать не любит, разве что в крайних случаях. И, видимо, этот - крайний.

\- Ты думаешь, что это любовь? - он поднимает брови, вспоминая то, как это было у них с ней. Сброшенный скин, чужие воспоминания в голове, встречи один на один - даже близко не похоже на то, как он боится дотронуться до RK-800, выдавая бурю эмоций, которая захлёстывает его, стоит тому просто появиться в поле зрения или то, что когда Коннор пожаловался на проблемы с блоком питания, то Маркус добрался до самого Камски, чтобы найти решение.

\- Предложи ему как-нибудь сходить на свидание, - вздыхает девушка, натягивая шарф и оправляя косу, - и не стой истуканом, словно язык проглотил. Ты ведь у нас великий оратор, так очаруй его.

\- А если он не согласится? - тихо, как самую ужасную в мире вещь выдыхает Маркус, получая в ответ усмешку.

\- Если что - всегда есть пистолет, - она подмигивает, и тоже бросает взгляд на тонкие часы на запястье, кивая на гардероб, - тот свитер, который подарил тебе Карл очень к лицу. Не оплошай.

Два шага, и он обнимает её на прощание. Самая лучшая девушка, которая у него могла бы быть, самый близкий друг, и верный соратник, она уходит без криков и скандалов, потому что их и прежде было достаточно.

Когда Коннор заходит, то замирает испуганно глядя прямо в дверях. У Маркуса в руках игрушечный пистолет и шалая улыбка, которая заставляет его блок питания снова выдать баннер сбоя, когда он видит проявление чувств у их революционного лидера. А когда Маркус открывает рот, и задаёт свой вопрос, Коннор чувствует перегрев всех частей и системные ошибки валятся на него, закрывая, почти всё, кроме лица перед ним, заставляя дышать мелко и пытаться справиться с наплывом чувств, снова и снова повторяя в голове прозвучавший вопрос:

\- Ты будешь со мной встречаться?


End file.
